vampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Gilbert (RotOS)
Jeremy, commonly known as Jeremy Gilbert, is the newest Original Vampire created in the the Season Two Episode "As I Lay Dying" in the Rebirth of the Originals Series. Jeremy has taken a rather positive run on being a Vampire let alone an Original. His Mate via the Soulmate Principle is actually confirmed to be Klaus and the Hybrid accepts this fact. Currently, Jeremy is travelling around with Klaus and intends to complete their goals regardless of whom get in their way even if they were his family or friends. Personality and traits Jeremy's personality has shifted due to his becoming an Original Vampire and despite the words of people that are against Klaus he seems not to care about their opinions. Jeremy's mind scape upon learning that as Klaus' Mate he would never be alone that he has entered a state of "this is where I belong" mindset, interestingly familial words spent by Elena and insults from Damon have been seen to "bounce off him" while he tells Stefan that an Original Vampire's "Emotional Switch" has a larger variation of control. Jeremy has also been shown now as Vindictive and cruel when needed to be, he has beaten up Damon for insulting Klaus and at one point he even threatened "tear off" Bonnie's head should she raise a Magical hand against Klaus, she also tells Elena that if Klaus dies then he will kill everyone she knows and then kill her. Physical Appearance Jeremy is a youth with black-brown hair and brown eyes, he is lightly tanned and almost pale, he wears modern day clothes and this sometimes includes a hoodie. Biography History See: Jeremy Gilbert (Vampire Diaries Wiki) Rebirth of the Originals Series Powers and Abilities Powers Jeremy having been made into an Original Vampire is far stronger than all the Vampires in the world, however he is also slightly weaker than all the other Original Vampires in existence, because Jeremy was brought back to life to become an Original he therefore has the powers of a Medium. Abilities Original Vampire Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'Vervain Detection' - They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. Unique Abilities *'Mediumistic' - Jeremy is a powerful Medium, he is able to talk to spirits and draw them back, however trusting them is a different story entirely. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'Silver Dagger and White Oak Ash' - A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Sunlight' - Sunlight will burn an original's flesh the instant it is exposed to sun rays, its unknown if complete exposure for a lengthy time will kill them because of their rapid healing. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. Relationships Family Adopted Family Allies Servants Enemies Gallery 11083.jpg|Jeremy's Lapis Lazuli Ring. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Semi-Canon Characters Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Vampires Category:Original Vampires Category:Males